The signal processing system of the present invention is particularly adapted for use with a resonator restrained gyro of the type disclosed in the co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 187010, to William C. Albert and entitled "Resonator Restrained Gyro", assigned to the same assignee as the present application. The resonator restrained gyro disclosed in the mentioned co-pending application is a two-axis gyro which has an inherent direct digital output. This is achieved by utilizing a rotor, connected to a rotatable hub by means of two angularly spaced force transducers, preferably of the piezoelectric resonator variety. An oscillator is connected in circuit with each resonator to form a pair of transducers. The transducers experience a sinusoidally varying axial force due to input angular rates experienced by the gyro case, about X and Y axes. The resonators vary their vibrational frequency in response to axial force, producing output signals which are frequency modulated by the input angular rate. However, the FM signals must be resolved and separated into components which are indicative of input rates about the X and Y axes. Resolution occurs by frequency manipulation of signals derived from the pair of gyro resonators. The frequency-manipulated signals are gated to individual counters which respectively count two values indicative of input rates about the X and Y axes.
The above-mentioned objects and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: